Peter, Kara and the Witch of Neverland
by Jerry Schuller
Summary: Peter brings a paraplegic girl to Neverland where she is captured by an evil witch so she can use her to work her ultimate spell that will make her the mightiest witch of all! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1 Lost in the Store

Kara Donaldson was in the department store one summer day shopping with her mother. Kara was seven years old and in a wheelchair. She was paralyzed from the waist down in a car accident when she was five years old.

As her daughter road beside her, Kara's mom said, "Now, Kara, I've got a lot to do today. I'm in a bit of a hurry so just stay with me and don't go wandering off." Kara rolled her eyes. She was tired of all the rules her mother was always reminding her of. "Don't swim without a grownup, Kara" Mrs. Donaldson would say. "No roughhousing, Kara." "Don't swim too deep, Kara." "Take a nap, Kara." "Don't swim twenty minutes after eating, Kara." "Don't do this, Kara." "Don't do that, Kara." And on and on and on….

Just then, her mom's cell phone rang. She answered it and began a long conversation with whomever she was talking to on the other end.

Kara got distracted when she noticed a display of brand new Hanna Montana dolls. She decided to stop for a brief moment to look at them. Not realizing her daughter had stopped, Kara's mom kept going. Kara being so enthused with the new dolls, her "brief moment" became several minutes before she even knew it. She turned her head and saw that her mother was no longer anywhere in site.

She placed the doll on her lap, backed up her wheelchair and propelled herself up the main isle in the direction they were headed. She looked down each side isle in search for her mom.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of her. Kara felt the fear welling up inside of her as she continued her search. The doll slipped off her lap and landed on the floor, but she ignored it and left it behind. Her heart began to beat harder as she became more and more scared.

Finally, she stopped in front of a large cabin tent on display in the sporting goods department. A tear rolled down her cheek and she began to weep. Just then, the zipper on the bottom of the tent entryway began to rise. As it rose, the seam split apart and opened. When the zipper reached the top, a boy's head popped out the opening. "Hey! What's the matter? You lost or something?" he asked.

She noticed the boy had a head of tangled unkempt red-brown hair, a ragged green shirt and a pair of shorts the same color. Around his waist was a belt that held a small dagger. "Yes. I can't find my mommy!" Kara answered.

"That's alright" said the boy, "all my friends are lost too. That's why we call ourselves 'The Lost Boys'. Name's Peter. Come on in." He stepped aside ushering her in. Kara wheeled herself into the tent and Peter re-zipped the opening closed.

The inside of the tent was empty except for a cot off to the left side. "So what's your name?" asked Peter as he plopped himself down on the cot.

"Kara Donaldson" she answered. Peter pulled out a pan flute and began to play softly. Kara saw that the boy was not wearing any shoes. "Why are you dressed so funny? And where're your shoes?"

"Aww, who cares how I dress? And why would you need shoes when you can fly?"

"Fly? You can't fly unless you have wings! Besides, I can't walk, but I still wear shoes!"

"Can't fly? Well, watch this", said Peter as he got up off the cot. He stood and began to float off the floor. Kara's mouth dropped wide open. She watched in amazement as he started flying in circles around her. He then settled back on the floor in front of her.

"Wow!" said Kara excitedly. "You're like that boy in that book my mommy read me while I was in the hospital!"

"Peter Pan?"

"Yeah! That's it."

"Yeah, there's a few books written about me. The most popular is the one about me and Wendy. Most of it's true but some parts aren't. Like the part about Captain Hook getting swallowed by the crocodile and in the end it says that Tinkerbell died. Both are alive and well. I don't know what I'd do without Captain Hook. He's my 'happy thought'!"

"Wait! You mean you're the real Peter Pan?" Kara asked skeptically.

"What? You don't believe me?" Peter opened his pocket, prodded at something inside and said "Tink! Wake up!" A few moments later, what looked like a glittering humming bird fluttered out.

Kara watched in awe as it darted about the tent. It then began to hover in front of her. She looked at it closely and saw it looked like a tiny human with wings. "Tinkerbell?" she asked in amazement.

"Yep! The same!" Peter replied. Tinkerbell moved above Kara's head and released a sprinkle of pixie dust. Kara giggled as she felt the dust land on her hair. Tinkerbell once again began fluttering around the tent making soft chiming noises.

All the joy Kara felt inside began to slowly lift her out of the wheelchair. Her paralyzed legs dangled above the floor beneath her. She was amazed to see that she was actually flying! She smiled brighter than she ever had since she was in the car accident two years ago that left her paralyzed.

Peter said, "Tink says it would be nice to bring a girl to Neverland for a change. Most of the people I bring are boys. That's kinda funny though. She used to hate when I brought girls. She'd get jealous.

"How would we get there?" Kara asked.

"Same way I got_ here_." Peter snapped his fingers and the back wall of the tent opened to reveal a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. "Follow me", Peter said as he flew into the narrow tunnel. Tinkerbell went next. Leaving her wheelchair, Kara nervously followed after her new found friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival in Neverland

The tunnel walls were made of nylon, the same material as the tent. As the trio flew onward, the tunnel widened and became a large cave. The walls were now made of rock. Stalagmites stood sporadically along the floor. Stalactites could be seen on the ceiling. Tinkerbell's light dimly lit the natural corridor. "Wow! What is this place?" Kara's voice echoed.

"That magic tunnel led us to this cave in the side of the mountain in Neverland" Peter replied.

"Wow!" said Kara, "I can't believe I'm in Neverland! I hope my mom won't mind."

The three continued onward. They encountered several bats along the way. The air in the cavern became very moist. Moss covered the walls and they could hear the sound of rushing water. As they continued forward, the cave ended behind a cascading waterfall.

Tinkerbell hid in Peter's pocket. "Follow me!" he said to Kara. Then he turned and dove through the wall of water. Kara raised her eyebrows in shock. She hovered there for a few minutes trying to gather up enough courage to fly through. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously glided into the waterfall feeling the heavy water pushing downward on her back.

It was then all over in a second. Kara felt the hot tropical fresh air on her face. Before her was a beautiful valley covered by a dense green jungle. Wisps of water vapor could be seen escaping from the forest canopy below. The sky was blue and filled with huge cumulous clouds. The view was breathtaking.

Kara's jaw hung wide open and her eyes bulged at the beauty of the landscape. She looked down and saw a pond about a hundred feet below into which the water from the falls was emptying. On the far side of the pond was a river that led into the jungle. Peter was in the water doing the backstroke looking up at her. "Come join us!" he called up to her.

"No", she said, "I'm not dressed for it."

"Oh, come on! You're wet already", Peter shouted up to her. Just then, she noticed it was getting more and more difficult to stay aloft in the air. She began to slowly sink, coming closer and closer to the water below. Finally, as the pixie dust wore off completely, Kara flailed her arms and dropped into the pond with a splash. The water felt cool and refreshing. Using her arms and the swimming skills she learned in her therapy sessions, Kara swam to the surface to find Tink and Peter laughing hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3 Down in the Depths

The three friends played together in the water for quite a while. Peter climbed a tall palm tree that sat at the water's edge, grabbed hold of a nearby vine and shouted "Cowabunga!" as he swung out over the water. He let go, did a somersault in the air and dove into the water.

Kara felt good to be able to play and have fun without the burden of her mom's rules.

"I'm getting hungry," said Kara to Peter.

"No problem. Wait here." Peter flew off into the woods.

Kara was in the middle of the pond treading water with her arms, which were getting extremely tired. She began to swim back to the shore. It was difficult because she had been swimming for so long and there was nobody to help her ashore. However, with considerable effort, she managed to reach the land, where she began to rest.

A short time later, Peter returned with some mangos and coconuts. Using his dagger as a chisel, he placed its tip on a coconut and drove it into the hard shell with a rock. The coconut split open. Peter handed it to Kara, who thanked him and began to eat it greedily. He cracked open another in the same manner for himself. After they finished the coconuts, they partook of the delicious mangos.

As soon as Kara was finished eating, she crawled across the sand and back into the water. Peter sat with his back against a tree and began softly playing his pan flute.

A duck came gliding down from above and landed in the water. Kara watched as he swam a few feet and then he dove beneath the surface. She followed him under and saw him chasing schools of small fish. Curious to watch, she pursued him deeper and deeper into the pond. Kara had finally reached the bottom when she felt her muscles begin to cramp. She also felt a pain in her stomach. Her lungs started craving a fresh breath of air.

The duck grabbed a fish in his beak then shot to the surface. Kara began swimming upwards as well, but the muscle cramps prevented it. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire as they continued to beg for air. She reached up with her hands and as she forced them out and downwards to push her way back to the surface, excruciating pain shot through her shoulders.

She sank back to the bottom and lost all hope. She was unable to make it to the surface. Her mom's rules echoed in her mind. "Don't swim twenty minutes after eating, Kara..." "Don't swim without a grownup, Kara..." "Don't swim too deep, Kara.

Her lungs burned. Her heart pounded in terror. Her vision began to fade. Just then, a large grey blurry object floated up beside her. She weakly grabbed hold of it and it towed her back to the surface. The instant her head came above the water, Kara quickly took in a huge breath filling her lungs with fresh oxygen. After catching her breath, she turned and saw that her rescuer was a fresh water dolphin. The rare water creature chirped and chattered as it dragged her to the shore. As soon as Kara was safely on dry land, it swam away and disappeared before she even had a chance to say 'thank you'.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he walked up to her.

Kara turned her eyes from the water to Peter. "I almost drowned! I was down at the bottom and I got a cramp and couldn't get back up again! Then that thing that looked like an ugly dolphin pulled me up."

"That was a fresh water dolphin, Kara. Are you okay now?"

"I think so. Just let me rest for a few minutes."

"Alright. Then I'll show you the rest of the island!" said Peter excitedly.

A few minutes later, Tinkerbell gave Kara a fresh sprinkle of pixie dust and the three flew off down the mountain.

As they left, a raven who was hiding in one of the trees took to the air and followed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 Madem Deville

Deep in another one of the island's many caverns was a wooden table on which sat a crystal ball. Sitting on a chair before it was Madam Deville. She wore a gypsy style gown woven with material of black and pink. A golden vale covered her pepper colored hair. Deville was an evil witch. Her chamber was filled with jars of potions, vials of strange items used in spells, a cauldron and other tools used in her witchcraft.

She gazed into the crystal ball watching the image of Peter Pan, Tink and Kara provided by the eyes of her loyal pet raven, who she had named 'Ranting'.

Having been observing the three adventurers since they emerged from the waterfall, she noticed Peter's new friend did not walk, but either crawled or flew. "Ah! Finally after all these years, I've got the one component I need for my ultimate spell!

Madam Deville stood up from her chair and walked over to a shelf on which sat several vials. She removed the only empty vial and let out a sinister laugh. The label read "Blood of Invalid".

"Ranting," she said, "go fetch me Captain Hook." The bird flew off to carry out her command.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lost Boys

Peter, Tink and Kara arrived at the lost boy's camp slowly gliding down through the canopy of trees. Peter landed his two feet on the ground while Tinkerbell perched on his shoulder. Kara stopped and hovered with her lifeless feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

Kara saw the boys were very smelly and dirty. They appeared to be quite sick too. Tootles had a runny nose and had frequent sneezing. Another boy named Jack had a sore throat and could hardly talk. The rest had similar conditions.

"Eew! What's the matter with them all? They're all sick and they smell horrible!" Kara said.

Peter answered, "Not sure. It's been happening quite a bit lately."

"Well, they need to clean themselves and wash their clothes too! Their bodies are so dirty and smelly! And if they're sick, they should be resting, not running around playing or they'll never get better!"

"Aww! Y'sound like a grownup!" said one of the boys.

"Grownups are no fun! They always tell you to do things you don't wanna do!" said another.

"Yeah, and they also tell you _not_ to do the things you _want_ to do," yelled Jack.

"And they make you eat stuff you don't like!" cried Thud, a highly overweight black boy. "And you gotta wash your hands before you eat! Here, I never gotta wash my hands!" The brown skin on his face turned a dark green as he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. He covered his mouth, ran behind a tree and vomited. Kara cringed.

"Yeah! All they ever want to do is make us miserable!"

Kara nodded to herself in agreement. Then she also remembered almost drowning at the pond, which wouldn't have happened had she heeded her mother's warnings. "Well," she said, "I know we should listen to _some_ of the things they say. But, I guess _most_ of the stuff really isn't that important."


	6. Chapter 6 The Witch's Plan

Madam Deville was sitting in her cave when her pet raven glided in

Madam Deville was sitting in her cave when her pet raven glided in. "Caw! Caw! Caw!" it bellowed.

"Ah! Ranting! You've returned!"

Shortly after, Captain Hook entered the witch's lair. "Your reason for disturbing me better be good," he said flatly.

"Peter just brought a new recruit to this island. A girl. She has just what I need for my ultimate spell. We must come up with a plan to capture them."

"And you need me why?" asked Hook.

"You've battled them all these years. You must know their weeknesses. Tell me and I will use my magic to exploit it. You can have the boys, but all I want is the girl."

The pirate rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, they have no guidance. They do as they wish without any regard for the consequences.

"Ah, so those lost boys don't like rules? They'll just do what they want when they want? Splendid! This will be easier than I expected!

She got up from her chair and pulled a gleaming gold bowl out of a wooden box. "Why search for and eat fresh fruits when you can simply reach into an ever-full bowl of sweet delicious candy! Those boys will be out of my way in no time! Then that little girl will be mine for the taking! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The captain scowled. "Your plan had better work." He turned and walked back toward the cave exit and before he left, he turned his head back to her and said "Or else." Then he left.


	7. Chapter 7 Night in the Treehouse

Madam Deville was sitting in her cave when her pet raven glided in

That night, after the lost boys went to sleep in their tree house, Kara laid on a hammock resting her head on her hands behind her. Peter was resting on another hammock a short distance away. The night air felt warm and pleasant. Crickets and tree frogs could be heard playing their beautiful nighttime symphony. "So why can't you walk, Kara?" asked Peter.

"I was in a car accident a couple years ago. Broke my spinal cord."

"Really? That's horrible!"

"That's not even the worst of it. My daddy _died_ in the accident!"

Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Wow! You've been through a lot! What's it like not being able to walk?"

"Well, it was tough at first, but I'm used to it now." She then said with a sly lopsided grin, "Using a wheelchair has its advantages!"

"Tell me about your mother," said Peter.

"She works at home. She said we live off Daddy's life insurance so she doesn't need to work much. She's very sweet and I love her, but she loves making rules though! That's one thing I _don't_ miss about her!"

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Do you ever let girls stay with you?"

"Sometimes. We had a girl named Maggie once. She wanted to be with her mother so she finally left."

"I guess _her_ mother doesn't like to make rules."

"Well... actually she does", the boy replied. "It's not that she _likes_ to make them. It's just that... well..." Peter then shrugged his shoulders.

"After I got out of the hospital, my mom made me go to therapy and learn 'self reliance' and get me to strengthen my upper body. Then she pushed me to learn first aid. So boring! I don't know why she hates me so much!"

Peter said, "Yeah, the natives' medicine man was teaching me stuff like that. Instead of using stitches, they actually hold the cut over the fire and burn it shut!"

"Ewww! That's gross! That must really hurt, too! Why do grownups like to hurt kids?" replied Kara.

"Well" Peter answered, "I had a dream once that I became a grownup…" He pondered for a moment. "Then again… I don't remember if it was a dream or not." He then said waving his hand, "Ah, who cares."

After Peter and Kara fell asleep, a raven carrying a burlap bag swooped down and dropped it just outside the treehouse. The bird then took off just as quickly as he came.


	8. Chapter 8 Candy for All

The next morning as Kara awoke; she could hear the boys conversing jubilantly outside

The next morning as Kara awoke; she could hear the boys conversing jubilantly outside. She reached over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a pinch of leftover pixie dust. After sprinkling it upon herself, she rose out of the hammock into the air and floated through the doorway.

The morning tropical air was moist and pleasant. The hot sun was heating the dew on the plants turning it into dense patches of vapor. Nearby, the boys were sitting around a wooden table eating breakfast. She hovered over and noticed the food they were eating was candy. The table was covered with piles of it. In the center of it all was a golden bowl.

"Mornin', Kara!" one of the boys said. "Come join us!"

Kara gazed at the contents of the table. Before her was piles of chocolate bars, gumdrops, fruity hard candy, cakes and every kind of desert imaginable. "Where'd all this come from?" she asked.

Thud pointed at the gold bowl. He tried to answer but his mouth was too full.

"We found this bowl on the doorstep this morning. It's got candy in it and it's never empty!" Tootles finally said.

Kara thought about all the limits her mother put on her candy intake and how she had to eat so many foods she didn't like. "You can't have too much candy, Kara." "Eat your vegetables, Kara." "Chew your food properly, Kara." A large smile spread across her face. She floated over to the table and settled into an empty chair. She then began to eat her fill.

In a treelimb above, the raven watched.

--

Madam Deville smiled widely as she gazed at the image of Kara, Peter and the lost boys in her crystal ball as they enjoyed their sugar filled meal.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Everything's going according to plan!" she shouted in triumph.

The witch left her dank inner sanctum. After making her way through a windy corridor, stood outside the cave entrance. She raised both her hands above her head and muttered a short incantation. Her body then transformed into a giant eagle. This bird's head stood 5 feet off the ground. She spread her wings and took to the air.


	9. Chapter 9 The Kidnap

"I don't feel so good", moaned Tootles.

Kara and the rest of her friends were laying on the ground ailing. Some of the kids had tummyaches, some felt nauseous and some were both.

The words of Kara's mom again echoed in her head: "Kara, don't eat too much candy. You need to eat healthy, Kara. Don't eat this, Kara. Don't eat that, Kara." And so on and so on.

The kids were so sick that they could hardly move and were completely defenseless. Suddenly, a giant eagle with a 20-foot wingspan swooped down through the jungle canopy. It grabbed Kara in its talons and lifted her into the air. She screamed as it carried her through the canopy and both were gone in an instant.

The boys tried to go after them but were too sick to move. Tootles tried to fly but the nausea overcame him and he fell back to the ground. Peter also took to the air but his stomach hurt so badly that he vomited and he too fell. The rest of the boys were also too sick to fly.

"Tink!" cried Peter. "Tink!" Tinkerbell came charging through the air out a window of the treehouse and stopped in front of Peter. "Tink, a giant eagle just kidnapped Kara! We need you to follow them and let us know where it takes her!" Tinkerbell asked Peter if he was coming. He then replied, "We can't, Tink. We just filled ourselves with candy and it made us sick. Just follow that eagle and I'll summon the medicine man. Hurry!" Without further word, Tinkerbell took off after Kara and her winged kidnapper.

Clenching his belly with one hand as it throbbed in pain; Peter began to crawl on his knees and other hand toward the treehouse while the remaining boys lay moaning in pain. With considerable effort, he made it to the dwelling place. He took a large seashell from one of the shelves and made his way back outside.

Peter turned in the direction of the natives' village and blew into one end of the shell. Out of the shell came a loud low-pitched noise that sounded similar to a tuba. Peter played out a series of loud blasts from this shell-horn then waited.


	10. Chapter 10 Tink Follows

Tinkerbell quickly weaved her way around the treetops as she secretly pursued Kara and the giant fowl

Tinkerbell quickly weaved her way around the treetops as she secretly pursued Kara and the giant fowl. The leaves on the trees beneath her went by like a blur as she raced to keep up.

The eagle led her to the mouth of a cave in the side of a bluff that protruded from the ocean surface like the cutting edge of a giant blade. It then placed Kara on the ground and landed beside her. The bird spread its wings and transformed back into the familiar form of the evil Madam Deville. The waves of the ocean crashed against the cliff below as she gazed down at Kara with a sinister grin. "HAHAHAHAHA! With your friends out of the way, completing my ultimate spell will be a breeze! Don't like to listen to your mother? Good! Makes it easier for evil people like me to do our work! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kara had tears of fear running down her cheeks. "W-Why'd you bring me here? What're you gonna do to me?"

"You have something I need. Come on in and I'll tell you all about it." Deville lifted Kara with one arm and carried her into the cave. The feet of Kara's lifeless legs dragged on the ground behind them.


	11. Chapter 11 Ooru

Peter and the lost boys, still too sick to move, laid on the ground in agony

Peter and the lost boys, still too sick to move, laid on the ground in agony.

Several footsteps could be heard in the distance. The rustle of leaves and vines got louder as the footsteps got closer.

_Good! The tribal medicine man is coming to help us, _thought Peter to himself.

As the footsteps reached the camp and stopped next to Peter. He looked up expecting to see the native chief but instead found himself staring at the tip of a sword. His eyes followed the shaft of the razor sharp blade to the hilt, which was being held by a pirate!

Peter felt a chill run up his spine as he gazed into the man's fierce eyes. His long greasy black hair flowed down over the shoulders of his long scarlet red coat. His left arm ended in a horrid looking knife that had been bent into a curved shape.

"Captain Hook!" cried Peter as several other pirates appeared from the brush with their swords drawn. They surrounded the boys and held them at bay with the tips of their weapons.

"Surprised to see me, Peter?" said Hook with a mean smile. "Looks like the witch's plan worked flawlessly. You're now defenseless. We all now have what we want. Deville's got the girl, you got your life free of rules and I've got you!"

The pirates tied all the boys to a long rope. They began to lead the chain of kids off to the _Jolly Roger_.

Suddenly, natives began to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Some jumped out of trees; others leapt out of bushes. The pirates were taken completely by surprise. A battle of clubs and spears vs. swords and guns began to rage. Since the pirates were caught off guard, the battle didn't last long and they began to flee. Hook was the last to turn and run.

Ooru, the well-aged silver-haired tribal medicine man, walked up to Peter and said in broken English, "Peter me friend. We hear your distress signal. You and friends ill?"

"Yeah", Peter replied, "We ate some food from that magic bowl over there. It must've been poisoned."

Ooru walked over to the table and reached into the bowl. He pulled out a chocolate bar then a handful of hard candy. He also found several other pieces of junkfood. He turned back toward Peter. "How much of this you eat?" he asked.

"A lot! We ate 'til we were full!"

"Food not poisoned. You have..." Ooru took a moment to think of the right phrase, "tummy ache." He then removed three small gourds from his belt. Two were filled with liquid and one was empty. He placed the empty gourd on the ground and uncorked the remaining two. Ooru slowly poured both liquids into the empty vessel. The solution began to fizzle.

After the fizzling stopped, he gave each boy a small swallow of the concoction. A few minutes later everyone began feeling better.

Ooru stood silently like a statue before the children. His long silver hair swayed in the gentle breeze. "Fun all of time leads to no fun at all."

"Yeah! I know what you mean!" agreed Peter as he rubbed his still slightly aching belly.

Ooru continued, "Breaking rules cause consequence. No rules cause even bigger consequence. Learned lesson all of you have?" All the boys nodded.

Just then Tinkerbell arrived back at the camp. "Tink! Where's Kara?" cried Peter.

She told the boys all she had seen.


	12. Chapter 12 Incantation

Madam Deville placed Kara on a wooden chair and tied her to it so she couldn't fly away

Madam Deville placed Kara on a wooden chair and tied her to it so she couldn't fly away. "What do you want from me?" asked Kara shivering in fear.

The witch's face came only a few inches away from Kara's, who could then smell the evil enchantress's foul breath. "Well my little sweet thing, you have the final ingredient I need for my ultimate spell."

"I don't have anything with me!" Kara shouted.

"Ah, but you do! You'll see!"

Deville hung a cauldron over a fire pit filled with logs. She took a wand and pointed it at the pit. A ball of fire shot out and ignited the logs.

Placing the wand aside, she then grabbed a scroll and began to read from it. "Bone of werewolf, scale of mermaid." She emptied a vial of blood into the cauldron then took a mermaid scale and dropped it in as well. "Toe of nute and eye of frog." She added those ingredients.

Kara watched in curious horror as the witch continued to add more and more strange elements and liquids to her brew. A short time later, red smoke was rising out of the cauldron as it bubbled violently.

Madam Deville turned her head to Kara, who was sitting behind her. With an evil grin she said, "Now for the final ingredient." She held up a large razor sharp knife and slowly walked toward her.

Kara shivered as the blade gleaming in the candlelight came closer and closer. The witch brought the knife under the little girl's chin and with the flat side of the blade, pushed her head slowly upwards. Kara's heart beat loudly as she felt the cold metal touch her skin then became partially relieved when she moved the blade away.

Deville grabbed Kara's right foot and sliced her big toe wide open. Blood began to pour out. Kara felt nothing, as she had no feeling in her legs. The witch held the vial labeled "Blood of Invalid" under the incision allowing the flow of blood to collect into it.

After the container was full, she dropped the girl's foot leaving it bleed onto the floor and walked back to the cauldron. "What're you doing?" Kara asked. "I'll bleed to death!"

Deville turned her head to Kara, raised an eyebrow and said with a wicked smile, "That's alright. I don't mind. You're of no use to me anymore." She turned back to her brew and raised aloft the vial. "And now for the final ingredient!" She emptied the blood into the pot.

There was a blinding flash of light. The hot red steam shot upwards and spread across the cave ceiling. Flashes of all colors erupted from the cauldron and above it formed a large white light. The witch raised her arms. The light then rocketed toward her and was absorbed into her body. Bolts of lightning flashed around her and she laughed loudly in triumph.

While the witch was distracted by basking in her self-glory, Kara snatched a lit candle from the table next to her and slipped down off the chair. Flashes of light and sparks were dancing around the room as she touched the flame to her wounded toe. The skin blackened but the bleeding stopped. She then used the candle to quickly burn through the rope that tethered her leg to the chair. Now free, she blew out the candle and crawled behind a stack of crates and hid.


	13. Chapter 13 The Buzzards

Following Tinkerbell, Peter, Ooru, five native warriors and the lost boys set out to rescue Kara

Following Tinkerbell, Peter, Ooru, five native warriors and the lost boys set out to rescue Kara. As they trekked through the jungle, they began to hear the flapping wings of large birds above them. "Buzzards," said Peter. There were eight of them and they flew in circles above the rescue party. Suddenly, in perfect unison, raptors dropped down and started pecking violently at the boys.

Peter drew his sword and slashed at them as they came near, but they were too quick for him. Some of the boys swung sticks at them while others took cover. The five warriors used their spears.

Ooru stood calmly. He pulled out a weapon that consisted of three cords tied together. A rock was attached to the other end of each cord. A bola. He twirled the weapon and when he released it, it flew upwards and wrapped itself around the neck of one of the birds, killing it instantly.

A native threw his spear and skillfully impaled another.

Peter flew through the air and finally managed to cleanly slice one at the neck. He did a flip, landed on the ground and slew another.

Ooru managed to retrieve his bola. He twirled it again and took out another bird.

The remaining three birds got scared and flew off.

Ooru stood still and glared at the boys, who were now covered with cuts and bruises. He continued in his silent stare until the boys were quiet. "Birds smelled you," he said in his deep voice. "They also sense you sick and easy prey. That's why clean yourself you need to. Me care about you. Me want you safe. That's why me get angry."

All the boys nodded quietly in agreement. Ooru treated their wounds and they resumed their quest.


	14. Chapter 14 Hook & Deville

Deville was still laughing triumphantly and casting lightning bolts around the cave

Deville was still laughing triumphantly and casting lightning bolts around the cave. "HAHAHAHAHA! I am now the most powerful witch in the world!"

When the sound of her voice stopped echoing, the enchantress heard a voice behind her. "Madam Deville, my sweet."

Deville turned around. "Ah! Captain Hook," she said with a smile. "You've done wonderful! Thanks to your insight, I've managed to capture the girl and obtain the last component for my ultimate spell!"

"But you have failed _me_, my dear hag. You didn't make any consideration for what would happen if the savages came to their rescue."

"Well, mon cap-i-tahn" Deville said in a mock French accent, "that's not my fault. Besides, there's nothing you can do now! My powers now have no limitation! By the time the sun sets this day, I will rule the world!" She allowed bolts of lightning dance in her hand.

"Doubtful. Because you don't watch what goes on behind you," said Hook pointing to the far cave wall.

"Watch what?" The witch turned around to see what the pirate was pointing at.

Hook pulled a pistol out of his belt and fired a shot into the back of her head. Deville fell face forward onto the ground. "Bullets," Hook flatly replied and slipped the gun back into his belt. He turned and headed back the way he came.

Kara was curled up quietly in terror behind the crates. She listened as the Captain's footsteps got further and further away. When he was gone, she crawled out from her hiding place. She found the witch lying prostrate on the floor, dead. She tried to fly but her pixie dust had worn off.


	15. Chapter 15 The Cove

Peter and the rescue party followed Tinkerbell to a cove

Peter and the rescue party followed Tinkerbell to a cove. Across the water was the bluff that housed Madam Deville's cave. Several meters below the cave mouth was a rowboat tied to a dead tree limb. Sitting in the boat were two pirates. Peter along with the rest of the party hid themselves behind palm trees and in the brush.

Peter watched as the pirates sat quietly. Above them, Captain Hook emerged from the cave. He climbed down the side of the cliff with the help of a rope and hopped into the waiting boat. Hook sat at the stern and one of the pirates untied the rope from the tree limb. The two men began to row the craft back to the _Jolly Roger _while the captain just relaxed and did nothing.

Peter and the rest of the party remained quiet and motionless until the trio was well out of site. "Okay Tink," said Peter, "Do your stuff!" Tinkerbell sprinkled everybody with her pixie dust. They all rose off the ground, flew across the cove and up into the entrance of the cavern.

When they entered Deville's dwelling place, they were expecting to face the evil witch, but instead, they found Kara sitting on the floor crying.

"Kara! What happened?" Peter asked.

She looked up and was relieved to see her rescue party. "The witch used my blood to cast a spell. Then Hook came in and killed her," she said gesturing to the witch's corpse.

Ooru stepped forward. "Bad woman that do magic cut you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said showing him the blackened wound.

"Ah" said Ooru with a smile, "me see Peter learn you our way we stop blood from coming out. Peter tell me you are 'girl who does not walk'?"

"Yeah, but you can just call me 'Kara' for short."

Tinkerbell sprinkled her with her magic dust and she slowly rose up from the ground. Ooru applied a salve to her wounded foot. "We now all should go," he said.


	16. Chapter 16 Take a Bath!

Peter, Tinkerbell, Kara and the lost boys played in the pond below the waterfall where Kara first entered Neverland

Peter, Tinkerbell, Kara and the lost boys played in the pond below the waterfall where Kara first entered Neverland. The boys were dressed in swim trunks and Kara was wearing a makeshift bathing suit made from pieces of clothing provided by the natives. Ooru sat cross-legged on a blanket on the shore. The boys were scrubbing themselves with a cleaning powder provided by the medicine man. "No forget," said Ooru, "wash behind ears."

"Wow! It sure feels great to be clean!" said one of the boys.

"Yeah!" shouted another.

The boys had also washed their clothes and hung them to dry on nearby tree branches.

Some time later, Kara sat by the shore staring up at the waterfall. Peter swam up beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl sighed. "Well… I love it here… this place is beautiful… but I think I really want to go back home."

"Kara," said Ooru standing on the shore behind them. Kara turned to face him. "What you wish for more than anything?"

"Well…" she pondered to herself. "A portable ramp for my wheelchair would be nice. But then again… Right now, I just want to go home." She looked back up at the falls.

"You is very wise young woman. You know where to find happiness."

"Huh?" Kara said not understanding his meaning.

Ooru simply smiled. "Your return trip be much easier." He then sprinkled her with a strange powder.

"Why don't you stay the night and you can leave in the morning? Peter asked.

"Well, okay," Kara replied, "I guess my mommy wouldn't care much. I've already been gone two days anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it's been quite relaxing for her."

That night, the boys with their newfound cleanliness slept like babies. Kara laid in her hammock and Peter before retiring himself handed her a small leather pouch that was tied shut with drawstrings. "Here," he said, "this pixie dust is in case you ever wish to come back and visit us."

She gave a tired smile and said, "Thanks, Peter." Kara slipped the pouch into her pocket and slowly dosed off to sleep as she listened to the peaceful sound of the crickets and tree frogs.


	17. Chapter 17 The Return

"Kara

"Kara! Kara!" She heard the distant voice calling her name. All was dark. "Kara!" she heard the voice again, this time closer.

"Mommy?" she asked wearily.

"Kara, wake up, sweetie!"

Kara opened her eyes. She was back inside the tent in the department store lying on the cot. "Mommy!" She threw her arms around her mother.

"Kara, you scared me! I've been looking for you for over two hours! What happened?"

"I was in Neverland! Peter Pan took me there through a tunnel in that wall," she said pointing at the far tent wall. The tunnel was no longer there. "And we went swimming and I got captured by a witch!"

Mrs. Donaldson smiled, "Oh honey, you were dreaming!"

"But it seemed so real! I was there for two days! I really learned my lesson about not listening to you too!" Kara hung her head in guilt. "I went swimming alone and almost drowned. Then, I ate too much junk food and got sick. That made me get caught by the witch. Captain Hook killed her though."

"Well that sounds like an exciting dream! Let's go and you can tell me all about it on the way home."

A tear trickled down Kara's cheek. "I'm sorry, mommy!"

Mrs. Donaldson smiled and wiped the tear away. "Kara, I almost lost you in that car accident. I just…" she began to cry herself,"…I just love you so much, Kara that I only want what's best for you!" They gave each other a tight embrace. She then lifted her daughter and placed her in her wheelchair. She smiled at her and said, "What say we go home?"

"Okay," Kara answered smiling back at her.

As her mom wheeled her out the doorway, Kara curiously reached into her pocket. She found a small leather pouch and pulled it out. She peeked inside and saw it was filled with glowing dust. She then closed it and secretly slid it back into her pocket and smiled.


End file.
